Question: In math class, the girl to boy ratio is $7$ to $8$. If there are a total of $45$ students, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $7$ girls to $8$ boys means that a set of $15$ students will have $7$ girls and $8$ boys. A class of $45$ students has $3$ sets of $15$ students. Because we know that there are $8$ boys in each set of $15$ students, the class must have $3$ groups of $8$ boys each. There is a total of $24$ boys in math class.